


a dream?

by uncleanakin (unclemoriarty)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Jakku, Light Angst, Nightmares, memory fading, trying to get a surreal feel to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclemoriarty/pseuds/uncleanakin
Summary: Despite how exhausted she feels at the end of a long, hot day, Rey would rather not sleep.





	

For as long as she could remember, Rey had always been surrounded by sand. When she was awake, when she slept. On the nights when she wasn’t having nightmares, she would dream of endless tan dunes and rows of white scratched on black walls. The hills would shift and settle and spray in the winds like they did when she was awake, but the scratches always grew and shrank in size and number in ways they never did in real life.

Some nights she dreamed that it had all started over again and she was just scratching in the first line on the smooth wall of the AT-AT. Some nights her dreams were of countless, tiny lines etched into an infinitely large wall, standing for days as long as the scratches were small. Or maybe those were the nightmares.

She often had a hard time determining which dreams were worse: the ones of unending sands and lines or the ones that tugged at her fading memory and made the wounds in the walls seem more fresh. She preferred to stay awake.

In the harsh sunlight, it was easy to focus only on getting shade, shelter, supplies. On the days after particularly distressing nights, Rey would almost welcome the ever-available distraction of withstanding the presence of the most loathsome creature in the galaxy. Leers and cruel words were easier to endure than the empty pangs she could still feel hours after those dreams.

Still, when looking at the too-real white contrasting on the hot, black wall before her, she often wondered if she were living in those dreams. Nightmares. Dreams.


End file.
